


rewrite the stars

by drakelock



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Internal Conflict, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Reader, Moral Dilemmas, Possible Character Death, Possible torture, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The Clone Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakelock/pseuds/drakelock
Summary: "There is no emotion, there is peace." At least that's what the Order declares, yet you - a young Jedi apprentice - find yourself indescribably drawn to your best friend. The tensions of conflict, both internal and galactic, threaten this connection - which some believe would be better off dead.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	1. prologue: the jedi way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YenneferXGeralt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenneferXGeralt/gifts).



> Then I defy you, stars! - Romeo, (5.1.24)

Footsteps echoed down the vast halls of the Jedi Temple, the robes of the young Padawan swirling around his ankles as he struggled to carry the bound books overflowing in his arms whilst running after his friend. Sunlight streamed in through stained glass windows that lined the ceiling, the colours momentarily vanishing from the floor as ships passed overhead. 

“I asked you to wait.” Obi-Wan protested as he reached your side, panting slightly as you harrumphed in response, glaring at him out the corner of your eye.

“And I asked you not to make me look like a complete fool.” You complained bitterly, cheeks flushing at the thought of what had occurred in the past hour. Combat was _hard_ , for you at least. Obi-Wan seemed to have a natural flair for it which is why you had dreaded today since he had asked to be paired together.

“It was only a practice trial.” Obi-Wan tried to assure you, but instead it angered you further.

“A practice trial that I failed miserably, in front of Master Windu, humiliating not only myself but him!”

“Oh, he won’t min-” He began to protest, but you stopped suddenly, unable to stop your voice from raising. 

“Yes, he will, Obi! We don’t have what you and Master Jinn do!”

“And what’s that?”

_“A friendship!”_

Obi’s expression fell, taken aback by your outburst. Other students looked over the shoulders from the steps outside: snickering, staring.

You inhaled, exhaled, tried to _control_ your emotions. This wasn’t the way. Or _their_ way, at least.

“He does like you. You’re a good Jedi.” Obi-Wan reasoned after a moment, reaching out and squeezing one of the arms folded against your chest comfortingly.

Scoffing, your eyes fell to the floor as you shifted your weight onto your right leg. “Apparently never good enough.”

_“You are to me.”_

Your head snapped upwards, meeting his gaze; blue eyes seeming even brighter, a kind lopsided smile across his face. 

It happened _again_.

The feeling in your chest when Obi-Wan said things like that, looked like that, the contracting yet soaring experience of your heart. Because you _did_ , when you knew you _should'nt_. You were both on the brink of adulthood, yet his words evoked emotions within you that made you feel like a child all over again.

Mace Windu sensed it too, watching you both from the top of the staircase, studying your softening expression. As your lips parted to reply, your Master broke the silence before you.

“yourlastname.” He beckoned, and both you and Obi-Wan jumped away from each other. Grimacing apologetically, you hurriedly returned to the heels of your teacher, who strode down the hall away from the outdoors. You could sense his underlying frustration, impatience. 

"Today did not go..." Mace waved his hand in the air, as if conjuring the end of his sentence. "As planned." 

Bowing your head, you swallowed nervously.

_Here it comes. Training is over, there's no point. Go, gather dust in the archives with Jocasta Nu._

"You are a perfectly good fighter, yet you held back." 

A frown replaced your fearful expression as you looked up at him. 

"I didn't, I tri-"

His finger lifted, silencing you. 

"You didn't _knowingly_." Your Master's hardened gaze burned into your own. "Your... Your _friendship_ with Kenobi, your _care_ and _closeness_. It will only inhibit you." 

The rest of the walk to training was in silence.

* * *

“I’m going away again.”

Raising an eyebrow, you peered over the top of your book to see a grinning Obi-Wan sitting down opposite, placing his lunch on the table in front of yours. “The Outer Rim. _Mandalore_.” The name rolled off his tongue with an infectious excitement that made even your heartrate quicken.

“How long?” You asked through a mouthful of fruit, some beads of juice escaping from the corner of your lip which earned a chuckle from Obi. 

"A couple of months." 

Your fork clattered to the table, attracting the attention of other students around you. Embarrassed, you grabbed it and stabbed the nearest piece of fruit, letting your hair fall over your shoulder to mask your face. 

_"Months?"_ You hissed, jealousy and anger fighting rationality. Obi-Wan's usual calm exterior flickered for only a second. He was better at hiding it than you. 

"I know." He said softly, tone soothing you only slightly. "It'll be hard. I'll miss you." 

Groaning, you gathered your books and plate before swinging your legs over the bench to leave the dining hall. Obi-Wan sighed at your reaction, but knew it was no use protesting. 

"But at least you'll be out _there_. Whereas I'll be stuck _here,_ as per-fucking-usual." 

You didn't see each other for the rest of the afternoon. He knew where you'd be. 

The Meditation Gardens were where you felt most at peace, most connected to the Force. Setting sunlight rippled through tree leaves, the fading warmth still lighting your surroundings with an orange hue as shadows started to appear beneath the trees. The sound of his footsteps approaching were silenced by the trickling stream water beside you.

Noticing you shiver slightly, Obi-Wan took off his robe and draped it over your shoulders before joining you on the grass. Humming in appreciation, the two of you sat in silence as your roused back to reality. He watched you, the way your nose started to twitch gently and fingers flexed outwards to rest on your lap. 

"Sorry." You murmured as your eyes fluttered open, the view of Coruscant ahead barely visible, hidden by plantlife. 

He didn't need to say anything in return, you were already forgiven. 

"We leave tomorrow." Obi told you gently, noticing how your bottom lip quivered slightly. His hand reached out, about to clasp yours tightly but instead you lunged at him, embracing him tightly. Instinctively Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. 

Head resting atop of his shoulder, you tried to memorise the moment. The way the nape of his neck felt, the rise and fall of his chest, the familar aromatic smell. 

Little did you know he was doing the same. 

"Dex's?" He asked after a moment that felt too soon. You laughed lightly, pulling away to mirror his grin with your own.

"Only if you're paying, I'm all out of credits."

* * *

'A couple of months' turned into three. Then four, then five and onwards. 

At first there was contact, whether it be through the Force or comlink calls. But signal suffered as did sureness that the other would reply. 

Then, one day, when Mace Windu caught you not researching prophecies but waiting anxiously by a speaker after the news of the deadliest terrorist attack on Mandalore to date, he confiscated the device - citing it a "distraction to your studies" but revealing his true beliefs in a scathing sentance before he left the Archives. 

“You need to learn to exist as your own entity. He’s thriving without you.”

_Subtle as ever, Master._

* * *

“Master Jinn and Kenobi have returned from their mission on Mandalore.”

Your eyes were still closed, body and mind still awakening from deep meditation, but an uncontrollable smile spread across your face.

_He was home._

“Successfully?” You questioned as you uncrossed your legs and opened your eyes to the daylight, soaking in the senses. It was Spring time once again, the garden and yourself happier and healthier during this time of year. Mace nodded, watching as you gathered your hair together in a low bun, Padawan plait tucked behind your ear.

“Very. Duchess Satine has returned to her government and is eager to start rebuilding their society.”

Humming approvingly, you slipped on your shoes and tried to control your heartbeat and breathing. 367 days, 8808 hours, 528, 480 minutes and 31,708,800 seconds of lonliness and longing coursed through your veins. 

“I am led to believe that Kenobi grew rather fond of her.”

_Oh_.

Your breath hitched in your throat, muscles tensing and you froze in motion. 

That explained the _disconnection._ The overwhelming sense of isolation you had felt for the last year. 

A tear escaped onto your cheek, which you let drift down your skin before splashing on the arm of your robe. You sniffed, standing upright and lifting your chin defiantly. _Let him see._ You were hurting, had been since the day you bid farewell to your best friend outside your dormitory. Hiding it exhausted you, made you feel a shell of yourself. As if you were playing a role, their ideal. 

You expected a reprimand, _that’s not the Order’s way_ , or at least an ‘I told you so’. But instead, your Master put his hand on your shoulder.

“Come along, Padawan. Bigger and better things await.”

* * *

'Bigger and better things' turned out to be your first venture off Coruscant. 

Master Windu briefly explained the purpose as "some trouble on Jedha" but you didn't care about the lack of detail. 

You were getting _away_. 

Away from reading lists, away from tests and training, away from the continuous groan of the city, away from the same stone hallways you had walked down everyday of your life, and most importantly: away from him. 

The ship platform was deserted, besides a few pilots and crew preparing your ship to leave and another, which was slowly descending, to land. 

_His._

You could sense it. Something which once felt comforting, enticing, now felt... foreign. 

Landing with a clunk, the doors slowly hissed open, smoke masking those inside. 

There was time. You could wait, Master Windu was yet to call you inside. Glancing back and forth between the past and future, your made a decision with your head, not your heart. 

_You left without saying goodbye._


	2. attack of the clones: reluctant reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decade passes, and yet the city of Coruscant suffocates you with the past on your return. Your duties as protector of the Senator of Naboo are threatened by a stranger and soul you wished to never encouter again, and despite being in the only place you could possibly call home, surrounded by those you know, you feel more isolated than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then I defy you, stars! - Romeo, (5.1.24)

Coruscant was nowhere to be seen.

It was hidden, smothered by a thick layer of fog that suffocated every surface. Long gone was the fresh air of Naboo, its glistening lakes and flowering meadows. The sense of confinement that had always engulfed this planet was slowly returning, creeping into your consciousness, slowling your senses. A sigh escaped the lips of the passenger behind you as the ship locked into place on the landing platform, bringing your mind back to the present as the Royal Cruiser emerged out of the mist from above.

“This all feels very unnecessary.” Padmé admitted as you unbuckled your seatbelt, opened the door and helped her onto the ladder. You didn’t reply, the many years in her company taught you that trying to change her mind about security was often futile. Both you and Captain Typho had determined a disguise and decoy would be needed, despite her disagreement, and Cordé willingly offered her services. As the cruiser opened, you shifted uncomfortably in the pilot’s uniform – your usual robes stowed aboard the ship.

“I guess we were wrong.” Typho smiled as he joined you both. “There was no danger at a-”

Before he could finish his sentence, a surge of energy pulsated through you, arms instinctively wrapping around Padmé moments before the explosion errupted. Fragments of metal scattered around the platform, the swealtering heat from the flames against your back as you lay on top of the senator. You cursed yourself mentally, having been too distracted by your surroundings, _by your selfishness_ , to have sensed the attack. Almost as soon as you rolled onto your side, Padmé rushed to Cordé. 

_Dead._

_Another innocent life on your hands._

"Milady, you're still in danger here." Typho warned, helping her to stand as R2 nudged your leg. You listened, watching as the droid beeped furiously, turning to the south. It was only when you were about to dismissively look away that you saw. Someone was still stood on a higher level, weapon in hand, watching the desolation around you. Interrupting the Captain's pleads, you outstretched your hand. 

"Padmé." Her gaze left the body by her feet to meet yours - eyes wide with guilt. Gesturing backwars to where the silhouette stood, the politician glanced upwards, her expression falling into the depths of fear when she saw. "We need to go." You urged gently. _"Now."_

Taking your hand, the three of you disappeared back into the mist.

* * *

It was as if stepping into a time capsule. 

The city was exactly how you remembered it despite the decade difference, from the towering windows that gleamed in the mid-afternoon sun to the ghastly crimson carpets of the Republic Executive Building. The corridor was deserted besides you, waiting for Padmé's arrival to enter the Chancellors office alongside her. Muffled voices floated through the gaps between floor and door, too quiet to offer you any insight to the ongoing conversation. Instead, you returned your focus to smoothing your robes, recalling one of your former Master's opinions, rather than teachings, about being presentable. The sound of footsteps relieved you from such boredom as the Senator and her entourage turned the corridor towards you. 

Offering her an encouraging smile, Padmé nodded appreciatively as you joined her side, the doors sliding open to reveal the majority of the Jedi Council and major political authorities inside. _Not exactly the slow adjusment back to Order life you were hoping for._

"Senator Amidala." Yoda began, clutching his walking stick as he approached the edge of the raised platform. "Your tragedy on the landing platform - terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

Padmé offered him a tight lipped smile, bored by courteous conversation after the extreme events of the morning. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" She questioned, looking back and forth between the men stood before her in search of answers. 

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu replied, stepping down to the lower level. You felt your jaw clench. It was an obvious excuse, a blatant lie, out of misjudgement of your friend's strength of character - something you had equally found frustrating over the years. 

"I think Count Dooku was behind it." 

You sudden speech caused deafening silence. The stares of everyone in the room bore into your skull, but your eyes never left your former Master's, whose eyebrow arched at your response. 

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi-Mundi was always softly spoken, but in that room, in that moment, it irked you. His tone felt demeaning, dismissive. 

"I often find them to be the same thing." You replied cooly, earning sharp intakes of breath from several people. Padmé hummed in agreement and you internally thanked her. 

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi." Mace Windu said calmly, forcing a small smile before shifting his gaze to stare at you pointedly. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." 

_And they talk as if they are not idealists,_ you thought to yourself, refusing to retreat and avert your eyes elsewhere. 

Yoda sensed the tension in the room, and it displeased him. "But for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are." 

"Maste Jedi, may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

You had never encoutered Sheev Palpatine before, but the words that fell from his mouth confirmed your dislike, alongside the arragance and pomp that radiated off him as he posed by the window. Clearing your throat, you rolled your shoulders back. 

"Chancellor, I am already under Jedi protection and believe tha-" Padmé began defending you, but she was cut off, _again_.

"That no more will be required? That the situation is not that serious? No, but I do, Senator. I realise all too well that _additional_ security might be disruptive for you, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Perhaps we could employ someone you're familar with. An old friend, like..." His eyes searched the space before him, before concluding with a smile. 

_"Master Kenobi."_

* * *

Padmé watched intensely as you paced the length of the bedroom, eyebrows furrowed with concern. Your robe was abandoned over the back of the chaise longue, revealing your toned arms which crossed your chest tightly - something she had learnt you did in times of deep anger or anxiety. The problem was, she couldn't tell which you were feeling. 

"Please, stop, you're making me feel uneasy." She pleaded, sipping her drink. Obliging, you leant against the window cill and bowed your head in an apology. "I take it Master Kenobi is a foe rather than a friend." Padmé continued cautiously.

"Jedi do not have foes." You replied hollowly, the lack of belief behind your words obvious. Lifting your head upwards again, you shrugged as casually as you could muster, knowing she would not resign until she knew the truth. "We have history." You admitted. "One far too complicated to explain." 

"In the time we have now," The senator said smoothly, as she rose to her feet, "but one I will learn, for I recall him being rather pleasant." Padmé squeezed your arm comfortingly as the sound of Jar Jar greeting the guests echoed down the suite. "And you know, despite the rumours, I am a stickler for gossip." She joked in a hushed whisper, earning a genuine grin from you that lasted until you entered the adjacent room. 

The first thing you noticed was his _hair_.

Once cropped, it now brushed his shoulders, lighter strands seemingly shining in the fading golden late afternoon light. It framed his face, accentuating his jawline that was defined by a light beard. One thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. Still as bright and blue as they were when you first met, and they were studying you with the same amount of anxiety and awe combined. 

Obi-Wan couldn't believe how _beautiful_ you had become. 

You always had been to him, but in eleven years you had grown into your features, maturity enhancing them in a way no cosmetics could. Encircled by rays from Coruscant Prime millions of miles away that reflected off the surfaces of the room, he had to squint, as if looking at the very sun itself. 

His attention was stolen by the approaching senator, whose very presence reminded him of his responsibilities. As they conversed, you eyed his Padawan, whom you had heard distant chatter about over the years. His and Padmé's interaction intrigued you, suggesting you were not the only one with a history worth explaining. 

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." 

_Maker, his voice._ How you hated to hear it, yet had longed to for so long. 

The group sat, and Padmé looked up at you expectantly. Averting your gaze, you remained standing by the balcony. You couldn't be any closer, not yet. For someone as skilled as you were, the time it was taking for you to accept your abrupt newfound reality was achingly slow and painful. None of it felt real, _he didn't feel real._

"Life will continue as normally as possible, the only difference being us at your aid wherever and whenever you may need us."

Both you and Senator Amidala tensed. 

“I would like for yourname to remain with me also.” She requested firmly, and despite keeping your face expressionless, your heart swelled with pride and gratitude. Over the years, you and Padmé had grown fond of each other. To know the respect and affection was not only reciprocated, but _wanted_ , validated you in a way the Order never had done. 

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, suddenly besotted by his interlaced fingers that lay on his lap. “It is the Council’s belief that you will be best protected by myself and Anakin, that her duty has been completed and an additional party may affect the quality of our serv-”

“Forgive me,” You interrupted, the room startled by your broken silence and harsh tone. “if my experience, expertise and existing relationship with the Senator would _inconvenience_ you.”

Padmé fought back a smirk, but both Jedi opposite noticed the slight upturn of her lips. 

His eyes met yours - kind, honest. 

“I speak on behalf of the Council, not myself.” Obi-Wan assured you softly, and your glare wavered. A crack in the facade. _Hope._

The conversation continued, and you warmed to Anakin more and more. It was refreshing to see an individual, not another product of the Order. Someone with a voice, no matter how immature it was. He was still only a boy after all, one so adoring of your friend you were surprised he had even been allowed to be assigned to her care. You exhaled in relief when Padmé announced her tiredness and retired to her quaters, leaving the room without so much as a glance in his direction.

You needed _air_ , _space_ , _time_. 

Captain Typho excused himself afterwards, leaving the Jedi alone with their old friend. 

"I've thought about her every day since we parted..." The Padawan complained to the Gungan, as Obi-Wan's gaze lingered on the door you hurridely left through. 

_"and she's forgotten me completely."_

* * *

Eyes shut, you focused on the sounds surrounding you. 

The whistle of the wind, the engines of passer-bys, the chatter of guards below, the paced _inhale_ and _exhale_ of your own breaths and the soles of boots against the marble floor hesitantly approaching.

Anakin had long since excused himself to the chair outside Padmé's chamber, a silence engulfing the living room that nobody could determine whether comfortable or not. 

You opened your eyes.

Coruscant, regardless of your grievances towards the place, was beautiful at night. Colours bursted from every source of light, filling the darkness with a neon spectrum that captivated inhabitants - new and old. You focused on that, rather than the presence behind you who eventually spoke, another sound in the symphony of the city.

“You have hardened since we last met.” 

“You have softened.” 

Obi-Wan laughed gently at your retort, neither analysis of the other intended to be an offence or compliment. Merely observations, both trying to suss out someone they knew so well yet felt like a stranger. He moved closer, resting on the opposite side of the balustrade. 

"How long have you been with Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked, and you rolled your eyes - unable to distinguish if he was genuinely curious or making a feeble attempt at small talk. 

"Since her mission to Bromlarch. Tensions have been rising since, so the Council and Senate agreed I should remain with her." 

A moment passed. Then another, and another.

"How long have you been training Skywalker?" You questioned awkwardly, feeling an urge or obligation to continue the conversation - you couldn't tell which. 

“About a decade. Since...” Obi-Wan's voice trailed into nothingness. 

_Since Qui-Gon._

"Do you miss him?”

Most people avoided discussing his former Master, given the circumstances around his death. Obi-Wan had prepared and practiced answers that he thought would satisfy those asking, ones that fufilled the Jedi ideals. But when it came from you, all the rehearsals faded from memory and he found himself left with the truth.

"Every day.” 

For the first time, you turned and looked at him. _Truly looked,_ without resentment or restlessness.

He welcomed it with a sad smile. 

"I want to reinforce that it was the Council that were reluctant to have you continue to serve her, neither myself or Anakin objected to your company." 

You laughed humorlessly and nodded, already knowing that to be true. They had always doubted you, disliked and detained you. As your faux expression began to fade, Obi-Wan leant forward.

“You’ve lost faith.” He declared aloud. 

“In the Force?" You scoffed, closing your eyes and feeling the connection that trembled within you. "Never.” 

_“In the Order.”_

Your silence answered his doubts. 

“I _love_ , Obi-Wan." 

The sound of his name on your lips for the first time in over a decade stunned him.

"Without shame, or hesitation. I _love_ and I _feel_ every emotion under the four moons, willingly, and believe I am a better person for it.” You confessed, unsure as to why you felt so liberated to be honest, when the basis of this self discovery was his very existence. 

“But not a better Jedi?”

“By your definition.”

_“Theirs.”_

Obi-Wan closed the distance between you both, placing his hand atop of yours that rested on the ledge. "I... I do not know what happened to us. Nor understand why. Eleven years of confusion and yearning has passed, now that you're here... I refuse to let go or allow the hurt to happen a second longer." He didn't know what he was saying, nor how he felt. All he knew was the intensity of emotions scared him, causing something dangerously close to conflict inside him, but he had missed you with every breath and wanted even a fraction of what once was back. 

“I will not be your trial, Obi.” You exhaled shakily, looking back out to the city, moving your hand away to hastily wipe a tear. “I will not be your personal test to see if you can sustain emotion whilst upholding the code.” Before he could protest, you sensed his Padawan joining the outside air, and left to replace him on guard.

Obi-Wan was frozen to the spot, perplexed by your reaction. 

“Master.” Anakin began, having overheard the end of the conversation. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are unbelievably _slow_.” He glanced over his shoulder at through the windows to where you were seated. “By about a decade, apparently.”

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that feeling when you lose an entire chapter not once, but twice, so you have to rewrite it three times? yeah. that. nevertheless, i hope you enjoy and apologise for the delay! feedback and kudos is always appreciated!  
> throughout this fic there will be references to star wars novels, so if you get them let me know! most of the books are quite good, so if you fancy reading some of them my favourite so far is 'master and apprentice' by claudia gray which is a jinn and kenobi backstory/adventure.   
> the reader's outfit is similar to rey's in the last jedi, but instead of grey and black tones, the material colours are deep olive green and tawny brown! the next update will hopefully be a little sooner than this, with a little more action.   
> 'til then, may the force be with you. - a.


	3. attack of the clones: burgers and burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I defy you, stars! - Romeo, (5.1.24)

It all happened so _fast._

As the hours passed, you succumbed to sleep, drifting in and out as your fellow Jedi took turns on guard. Obi-Wan occasionally hummed in acknowledgement at Anakin's ramblings about the flaws of the Senate, which he would normally critique him for, but he was distracted watching you out the corner his eye. Every now and again, you shifted slightly, nuzzling further into his robe which he had laid over for you for warmth. Even during all those years ago training together, it was rare to see you look so... _peaceful_.

That was until you woke with a _jolt_ to the distinctive sense of danger lurking in the chamber beside you. Obi-Wan and Anakin burst into the room just ahead of you, the Padawan having already drawn his blade, illuminating the room in blue light as he swung at the creatures slinking towards the Senator across her pillowcases. Your eyes turned to the window to see a droid fleeing, but before you could react Obi-Wan leapt after it, glass shattering as he barely caught on. 

"Is he out of his damn mind?" You groaned as the wind howled through the newfound gap. After ordering Padmé to stay where she was, Anakin was on your heels as you ran out of the room, dodging handmaidens and Typho as they rushed to her side. Your feet couldn’t carry you quick enough, the different hallways and passages to the outside blurring into one.

_Who was after her? Why use a droid?_

The night air had turned from sweet smelling and soft to bitterly cold; hitting your face with a vengeance as you finally reached the parking platform. The young Padawan sprinted past you, ideal ship already in sight: three seater, good engine and a _ghastly_ shade of yellow. 

“C’mon!” He urged, jumping in the driver’s seat and reversing without hesitation. As you sat down, your heart and stomach lurched as he accelerated away. Coruscant's traffic was just as you recalled, _awful_ , but Anakin wove in and out masterfully.

“Blast! Anakin, there!” You cried. After frantically searching your surroundings, a familiar falling silhouette in the distance caught your eye, arms splayed as he dropped further and further into the haze of neon signs and headlights below. Without hesitation, Anakin pushed the controls forward and descended towards Obi-Wan as you stood up; clutching the windshield with one arm for balance whilst the other outstretched to grab Obi-Wan’s hand. His fingertips barely brushed yours. You grunted and leant further out of the seat, stretching as far as possible to clasp around his wrist desperately. Anakin levelled the speeder, making it easier for Obi-Wan to swing his leg over and clamber inside.

“Room for one more?” He panted, and you rolled your eyes, unable to hide the smile tugging at the corner of your lips. The true assassin was now in sight, Obi-Wan’s finger pointing towards a green speeder in the distance that was sweeping down to a lower level of the city.

Anakin _dived._

Obi-Wan swore under his breath and you braced yourself for what you thought would be inevitable impact. The driver, however, giggled with glee as the roof of the building got closer and closer, the roar of the enginges building. 

_"Pull up, Anakin. Pull up!"_

At the last second, he lifted upwards whilst still accelerating forward. "You know I don’t like it when you do that." Obi-Wan reprimanded, but you didn’t share his annoyance.

"Kid, that was _brilliant_." You praised with giddy excitement, gripping the side of the door as you realised how much you missed the excitement of missions. 

"Sorry, Master. I forgot you don’t like flying." Anakin tried to sound as sincere, but failed to hide his amusement.

“I don’t mind _flying_ , but what you’re doing is _suicide!”_

It had been too long since you’d been in the city, unlike both men. You were lost long before Anakin’s plan seemed to fail: the lanes all looked the same, nothing to distinguish direction or location.

“Well, you’ve lost him. That was _some_ shortcut, Anakin, he went _completely_ the other way! Once again, you’ve pr-”

Before either of you could stop him, the Padawan stood and looked at you both over his shoulder. “If you’ll excuse me!” He smirked, before jumping into the open air.

Obi-Wan groaned, sliding behind the wheel and staring down at his tumbling apprentice before back at you, embarrassed. “I hate it when he does that.” He admitted, but you shrugged.

_He’s got instincts and trusts them, I like that._

* * *

The streets were somehow busier than the air. During your time training at the Temple, it had been a rarity to leave its grounds, let alone come to a place this far out. Shops and saloons lined the walkways, different smells seeping out of the open doors - some tempting, others repulsive. Neither of you had time to tell which was which, both shoving past civilians, yelling apologies as you raced towards the club entrance. Anakin arrived just before you did, about to step foot inside, before Obi beckoned him over.

“She went into the club, Master.” Anakin panted, bothered by the interruption to his pace. Obi-Wan folded his arms, clearly frustrated. 

“Patience. _Use the Force._ Think.” He guided, but it was obvious, even to you, that Anakin was doing none of these things - nor did he plan too. _He cared too much._

“He went in there to hide, not run.” 

_“Yes, Master.”_

“Next time, try not to lose it.”

_“Yes, Master.”_

“This weapon is your life.”

_“I try, Master.”_

As the three of you walked into the club, you put your shoulder on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. He looked startled by the gentleness of your action, but you too had been the apprentice that never felt good enough, that was impulsive and opinionated. You knew how he felt.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to be the death of me?” Obi-Wan sighed, more to himself than his apprentice. 

You frowned. 

Something inside, possibly the Force or just your feelings, felt _cold._

Your eyes scanned your surroundings, searching for the source of unease, but nothing looked out of place.

_Strange._

“Don’t say that Master, you’re the closest thing I have to a father.”

“Then why don’t you listen to me?”

_“I am trying.”_

“Can you see him?” You interrupted more impatiently than you intended, unsettled by what you felt and bored of their bickering. The club was heaving with people, the stench of sweat swirling with alcohol. 

“I think _he_ is a _she_ , and I think she is a changeling.” Anakin murmured.

“In that case, be extra careful. The Senator and I have already have a history with that species. They mean nothing but trouble.” You said gravely, tensing ever so slightly, but still enough for them both to notice. 

"Go and find her." Obi-Wan instructed, linking his arm with yours as he began to walk away.

"Uh, where are _you_ going, Master?" Anakin scoffed. 

Arching an eyebrow, he looked back at his Padawan before leading you towards the bar.

_"For a drink."_

* * *

The two of you ordered, watching passerbys in the reflection of the mirror. As you sipped the liquor, Obi studied you silently.

It felt _odd_ , but not uncomfortable. If it were anyone else, you'd feel annoyed, angered even. But with him, it was mutual. With every passing second you snuck glances, wanting to learn the past you had missed, yet still somehow be present with the man beside you. 

Obi-Wan, however, couldn't read this. He feared, more than anything, _more than if the attempt on the Seantor's life had succeeded,_ that he had hurt you. 

And that scared him.

_That he valued you over his purpose._

Inhaling, Obi tried to control his emotions. His mouth opened to speak, ready to apologise before you pushed him behind you protectively, kicking an unknown figure onto the ground, and with the twirl of your lightsaber disarming them - blaster and hand scattered on the floor, hissing slightly. Guests gasped, glasses shattering in surprise. 

"Jedi business, go back to your drinks." Anakin said smoothly, appearing out of a gaggle of drunks as you and Obi-Wan helped the criminal to stand and led them out of the establishment, whispers following you. 

The backstreets were engulfed by darkness, as you rested her against the wall, both you and Obi-Wan kneeling either side. Anakin remained standing beside you, trying to shield you all from the gossiping public. 

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan questioned collectedly. 

The criminal hesitated, looking at each of you in turn before returning to the Jedi's pointed stare, seeing his hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber. "It was a Seantor from Naboo..." The creature wheezed, before glancing back at you out the corner of her eye.

 _"and her Jedi chaperone._ For a little extra."

Obi-Wan's expression cracked. His grip tightened on his weapon, breath hitching, eyes wider as he turned to look at you. Anakin's sharp intake of breath was a little less discreet.

"Who hired you?" You asked calmly, refusing to meet Obi's gaze. 

"It was just a job." They protested, but Anakin laughed hollowly, nostrils flaring as he towered over the three of you. 

"Who hired you? _Tell us_. Tell us NOW." 

_Anger._

It took you by surprise, the ferocity of emotion that radiated off the man above you. You hadn't sensed that intensity of resentment since the day you left. 

"It was a bounty hunter called J-"

Something small swooshed past you, striking the Changeling in the neck. Your head turned sharply, following the aim to see a figure stood on the roof, weapon now directed at you.

 _"Anakin, cover her!"_ Obi-Wan ordered as he jumped to his feet, but before he could pursue them the stranger ignited their jetpack and disappeared into the city's skyline. 

Shifting from under Anakin's hold, you plucked the metal from the criminal's skin and twirled it between your fingertips. "Toxic dart." You informed, holding it up to Obi-Wan who slipped it inside his pocket. 

Anakin's stormy expression and Obi-Wan's quick pace troubled you as the three of you stepped out of the shadows back onto the mall. "Well, at least I was _non-essential_. I don't know whether to be relieved or offended." You joked, attempting to alleviate the tension. Neither of them seemed to hear or care, and their silence sickened you with worry by the time the speeder was in sight. 

Gripping his arm, you forced your friend to stop and look at you. 

_"Obi."_

He seemed to snap out of whatever panicked daze he was in at the sound of you pleading his name. "What's wrong? Tell me." You asked softly.

Shifting uncomfortably, he looked at you guiltily. 

"The armour... it was _Mandalorian."_

* * *

No matter how many times you found yourself there, being encircled by the Jedi Council always made you tense.

Rarely were their stares or words kind, rather critical and cold. Even your former Master seemed to have reservations about you, something you found upsetting but would never admit. Yet, you were soothed on this occasion by the presence of Anakin and Obi-Wan on either side of you. 

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda directed, hums of agreement rippling around the room. "Alongside, yourname, you will." He added, causing you to frown.

"What about Senator Amidala?" You urged, readying to fight her case for continued protection. It was apparent she was a target on several hitlists, and nobody was going to touch her. _Not on your watch_. 

"Handle that the Padawan will." Yoda answered, watching how Obi-Wan closed his eyes to mask his conflict whilst Anakin's chest swelled with pride and excitement.

So that was it. With five words, an era of friendship ended. No more breakfasts by the lakes of Naboo, no teasing smiles during tedious conversations with elderly politicians, no more secret drunken dances in her chambers, no more hugs in the dead of night when you struggled with your indentity. You felt the freedom to be yourself slipping away.

Turning left to face the youngster, you bowed your head gently. Anakin smiled. He knew what that meant. 

_I trust you._

_I think._

* * *

"Be safe, Padmé." 

"And you. Whilst I'm sure Anakin is capable, I shall miss you... _Us."_ She whispered, hugging you tightly as she tried to compose herself, even though a small tear escaped and slid silently down her cheek. Pulling back, you cupped her face in your hands, wiping it away. 

"We'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady. You'll be back here in no time." Obi-Wan assured her, watching as Padmé squeezed your wrists and smiled weakly.

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." She nodded, pushing her shoulders back and exiting into the spaceport. 

"Anakin, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said kindly. His Padawan beamed, lifting their luggage in both hands and stepping off the ship. R2 followed, beeping cheerily. 

"May the Force be with you, Master." He replied, before bowing his head at you. Shaking yours at his formality, you winked playfully which caused his grin to grow even wider. As they disappeared into the crowds of fellow travellers, Obi-Wan leant against the closed doors, watching them out the window as the transport lifted back into the air. "I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." He murmured.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing anything than him." You said truthfully, which elicited a tired chuckle from his lips. The two of you returned to your seats at the back, distant from the other passengers.

The planet was better from the up high. All the imperfections were either cloaked by clouds or drenched in enough sunlight to make the blemishes beautiful. You watched pin prick people swarm the streets, and smiled absentmindely. 

"Is it as you remember?" Obi asked, following your gaze. 

You swayed your head slightly. "Yes... and no. I think I've always felt a stranger here, so I can't tell if anything new is provoking that." You answered softly, a hint of sadness in your voice. 

His hand reached out to rest on top of yours, thumb stroking your skin soothingly. Instead of flinching, which Obi-Wan half expected, you relaxed into his touch and curled your fingers around the tips of his. 

"Well, I know somewhere that will make you feel at home if nobody else can, whilst also being the first stop I think that will help us fufill our task." Obi-Wan grinned, and you frowned in both amusement and confusion. 

"Fancy some lunch?" 

* * *

_"People to see ya, honey! Jedi by the looks of 'em!"_

Dex's Diner had not changed at all, from the crooked sign outside down to the last smear of dirt on the tiles. The smell of burning food made your stomach rumble and heart swell. 

"Obi-Wan! yourname!" Dex cried, waddling over and engulfing you both in a hug. 

"Hello, Dex." You beamed, following him to a nearby table. Obi-Wan slid onto the bench opposite you in the booth, but the Besalisk didn't join you. 

"Always knew you two would be back together, only took a decade, eh?" He guffawed, and you and Obi-Wan glanced at each other before looking away quickly - cheeks burning. Before either of you could protest, however, Dex began to return to the kitchen. "Lemme make you your favourites, just like I did all them years ago, huh?" 

Obi-Wan watched as you stared idly out the window again, eyes flicking back and forth, watching the world pass by. He noticed how you never really seemed to be _here._ Always looking outwards, forwards.

"Do you remember when we used to come here as children?" He asked gently, noticing how the corners of your lips turned up slightly. "Leave the Archives early to beat the queue for the Thursday special..."

"Then feel sick during training in the afternoon from eating so much." You finished for him, turning your head to meet his gaze. For some reason you both seemed to hesitate, before giggling together. 

_Maker, he'd missed this._

The noise your laughter made together, they way it seemed to harmonise and cause even more amusement. The way your eyes closed and head tilted back, hair falling out of place onto your shoulders. He couldn't help but stare, try and commit the sight to memory, for he'd dreamt of seeing that again for what felt like forever and feared he might never again. 

"Please don’t look at me like that."

Your voice brought him back to reality, and he blinked as if being woken up suddenly. But, instead of being met with an expression of detest, your face was crumpled into something that resmebled heartbreak.

"Like what?"

"Like you care-"

_"Ok, you two lovebirds! Here’s your Jawa juice and Porg paninis!"_

You ate in silence. 

* * *

"So, my friends, what can I do for you?" Dex smiled as he squeezed onto the seat beside you, beckoning the waitress over to clear your empty cups and dirty plates.

Obi-Wan rummaged in his pocket, before offering the dart to the cook in the palm of his hand. "You can tell us what this is."

"Well, whattya know!" Dex squinted as he examined the weapon. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!"

 _Ah, the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan's second home,_ You thought bitterly.

"Can you tell us where it came from?" Your fellow Jedi pressed, knowing his friend knew more than he was saying.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

 _Cloners?_ Either a species you'd never heard of, or slang for something - or _someones_ \- you believed to be illegal.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the anaylsis archives." Obi-Wan sighed, running one hand through his hair before resting his arm on the back of the bench. 

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols, huh! I should think the Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge... and wisdom." 

You couldn't help but grin, and Dex nudged you with one of his arms in appreciation. 

"Kamino. I'm not familar with it, is it in the Republic?" 

"No, no. It's beyond the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, sensing the tension again at the location name repeated.

"I'd say about... twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. These, uh, Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners, damn good ones too." 

_So that answers one question._

"Clones... Are they friendly?" You asked.

"Oh, depends." He chuckled, rising to his feet.

Rolling your eyes at his attempt to be mysterious, you sighed dramatically. "Depends on _what_ , Dex?" 

His smile almost seemed to turn sinister. "On how good your manners are... and how big your, uh... pocketbook is." 

* * *

The bell rang as Obi-Wan closed the door behind you, and as you began to walk back towards the Temple, you linked your arm with his.

"Thank you." You said earnestly, "For lunch." 

He seemed suprised at your sincerity, and looked as if he might question it, before smiling and squeezing your arm tighter. "It was my pleasure." 

And for a moment, _a fleeting moment_ , things between you both felt like a hopeful fraction of what they once were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉🏻👈🏻...hi.   
> i can only apologise about the update delay. i genuinely don't have an excuse apart from the fact the world is very intense right now, what with the virus and blm matter movement - i've linked a carrd below that has a list of petitions/donation pages/education resources that i've found really good. whoever is reading this, wherever you are in the world, i hope you're happy, healthy and as safe as can be.   
> it took me a lot of time to write and post this because truthfully i'm not happy with this chapter. i seem to suck at writing action and fast paced stuff, or maybe i just didn't enjoy adapting that part of the film as much. i don't know, overall i feel this chapter is quite weak, i hope it's not as bad as i think it is! i promise the next installment will be a little better and more exciting.  
> i'm well aware that 'my' anakin is far more like the clone wars character rather than the trilogy but, eh. i love both matt and hayden! i can't believe the clone wars is over, that series means so much to me. i can't wait to possibly write some of my favourite arcs for this story! also, the origins of jango fett are not important to this fic, i just think the fact his armour is mandalorian would deeply disturb obi-wan as he feels guilty for his... past.  
> also, i do have a kofi page if you like my work! the link is below. i'm a student in london who has been job hunting for what feels like forever - which has been put on indefinite hold due to all the covid craziness - and i'm trying to save money for rent, food, etc. if you can spare something, it would mean the world. :)  
> may the force be with you, - a. x  
> https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co/  
> https://ko-fi.com/drakelock


End file.
